Super Girl's
by Ichido Subarashi
Summary: Dia seorang gadis yang egois. Suka bertindak semaunya. Tapi asal kita tahu. Dia adalah gadis yang hebat. Dia pahlawan. Berani korbankan nyawanya demi orang lain. I Naruto x Hinata OOC...


_**Super Girl's **_

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata **

**Rate : T **

_**Story by. Subarashi Ichido**_

**Genre : Fantasy and Romance **

**.**

Donsia city, 19.00

Hiruk pikuk ratusan pekerja kantor yang baru saja keluar dari tempat kerja tampak menunggu berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Ribuan kendaraan dengan klakson yang terus berbunyi, bergema sepanjang hari. Bus-bus kota dengan penuh sesak berisikan penumpang melaju pelan sambil mencari para penunggu yang rela naik transportasi murah dengan harapan yaitu untuk sampai di rumah.

Di jauh dalam perut bumi, sebuah getaran hebat terjadi berulang-ulang. Bebatuan tua yang terpendam selama jutaan tahun tampak saling bertabrakan. Kekuatan panas yang tak terukur akibat tumbukkan antar materi pada pembentuk bumi mulai membentuk sebuah didihan magma di kedalaman 10 kilometer dari permukaan, tepat di bawah titik pusat kota. Getaran keras yang setara dengan letusan gunung-gunung di permukaan pun mulai terjadi. Merambat naik ke permukaan, menjadi gelombang gempa yang terputus-putus.

.

Badan Metrologi dan Geofisika Donsia, 19.20

Suasana tampak hening, para pekerja pengawas monitoring terlihat bersantai-santai. Malam ini seolah tidak ada situasi yang khusus. Namun, semua itu tidak berjalan lama. Hingga tiba-tiba jarum pada petunjuk alat sensor pendeteksi gempa bekerja dengan intensitas tak normal. Awalnya berukuran 1, lalu naik ke 8, turun lagi ke 3, lalu naik menjadi 7, semuanya terjadi dalam 40 detik hitungan.

"Ada yang aneh pak! 40 detik yang lalu sensor kita menunjukkan tanda-tanda gempa!" sahut sang pengawas yang dari tadi memperhatikan keanehan tersebut.

Semua petugas langsung berkerumunan mendekati alat sensor gempa. Grafik getaran naik turun tercetak tidak beraturan, corat-coret jarum elektro yang mengukir setiap lembar kertas menjadi ekspresi kecemasan. 40 detik telah lewat, belum terjadi apapun. Alat pengukur gempa itu kembali normal, hanya mencetak kurva garis lurus seperti biasanya.

Sang pemimpin lembaga mencermati grafik yang tercetak . Ia terheran. "Ini ada yang tidak beres. Cepat cek koordinat getaran gempa, cari tahu dari mana sumbernya!"

"Baik pak!"

Mendadak, seluruh petugas pengawas segera kembali ke tempat monitor masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba jarum sensor bergerak lagi, kali ini dengan hitungan 3, 5, 6, 6 hanya dalam waktu 20 detik.

"Ini gawat! Sensor mendeteksi getaran yang sangat kontras!"

"Cari lokasi koordinatnya! Hitung kedalamannya!" mendadak wajah sang pemimpin menjadi panik.

Jarum sensor bergerak lagi, mencoret bidang lembar skala tertinggi, lalu turun lagi, kemudian naik lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi!

"Kami butuh seperempat jam untuk mencarinya pak!" teriak seorang staff dari balik layar monitor. Ia tampak gelisah. Kacamata tebal yang dipakainya nyaris terjatuh.

Jarum bergerak lagi dengan kecepatan dan intensitas meningkat.

"Oh Tuhaaaaan skala 7! skala7!"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terpana.

.

Donsia city, 19.30

Tiba-tiba getaran hebat terjadi. Jalan melayang yang ada di kota mendadak amblas, dan beberapa penyangganya tampak ambruk. Tiang-tiang listrik terpelanting ke kanan-kiri. Kaca gedung-gedung banyak yang pecah, bahkan gedungnya hampir runtuh. Orang-orang terkejut, histeris, panik!

Pengendara motor terjatuh bersamaan menimpa mobil-mobil yang mendadak terdorong saling bertabrakan. Getaran itu membuat seluruh permukaan jalan raya merekah menciptakan belahan yang dalam. Sementara itu, suara yang mendebar jantung bagai angin ribut terdengar sangat keras dari dalam bumi.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, gempa pun akhirnya berhenti. Orang-orang mulai tenang, mereka tampak mendekati belahan di jalan raya yang di akibatkan gempa tadi. Terlihat di dalam belahan itu sangat gelap dan sepertinya sangat dalam.

"Ya Tuhan." mereka hanya bisa terpana melihat hal itu.

Tak lama setelah gempa berhenti dan orang-orang masih menatap takjub ke dalam belahan itu, kecemasan kembali muncul. Salah satu gedung tertinggi di kota mengeluarkan suara decitan, tanda gedung itu akan segera runtuh. Pandangan semua orang mengarah pada gedung itu. Sementara beberapa dari mereka yang ada di tempat sasaran gedung yang akan runtuh itu sibuk berlari, berteriak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ahh!"

Terlihat seorang nenek duduk di kursi roda tampak kesulitan menggerakan kursi roda itu karena sebuah batu mengganjal jalan rodanya.

Suara decitan dari gedung itu terdengar semakin keras dan tak butuh wajtu yang lama gedung itu pun mulai roboh.

Orang-orang yang tadinya ada di tempat itu sudah semuanya pergi, hanya tinggal nenek itu.

"Ahh!"

Ia berusaha menggerakkan kursi rodanya tapi selalu gagal. Ia melihat sekeliling, "Tolong! Tolong aku!" teriaknya panik.

Terlihat gedung itu sudah berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari kepala sang nenek. Dan mungkin kurang lebih 2 detik lagi ia akan tertimpa.

"Ya Tuhan..." ia dengan pasrah menutup kedua matanya, mungkin inilah saat-saat terakhir baginya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

Heh tunggu. Kenapa nenek itu belum juga merasakan sakit? Terdengar suara robohan gedung itu pun belum. Ada apa?

Perlahan, ia pun membuka matanya untuk memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Topeng. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat seseorang berambut panjang bertopeng hitam tengah tersenyum padanya sambil menahan gedung yang akan roboh sepenuhnya tadi hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan dan punggungnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Nenek tidak apa kan?" Ternyata seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis. Dia memakai topeng mata berwarna hitam dengan jubah yang juga berwarna hitam di belakangnya.

Nenek itu pun hanya mrngangguk dengan ekspresi wow.

"Syukurlah," ucap gadis itu sambil melempar gedung itu ke tempat yang sudah tak ada orang, tepatnya di samping.

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon pamit ya nek?"

Nenek itu kembali mengangguk, "I-Iya silahkan."

Gadis indigo bertopeng itu pun segera berjongkok bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

"GO GO GOOOOO... SUPER GIRL!"

Ia berteriak, sambil melompat setinggi mungkin. Dan saat itulah, ia bisa terbang melaju cepat ke depan bagai sebuah pesawat jet.

Hingga suara meriah tepuk tangan pun mulai terdengar, gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambai ke arah orang-orang.

.

Itulah. Seorang gadis penyelamat kota.

Orang-orang biasa memanggilnya...

_**Super Girl.**_

.

Penasaran gak ceritanya gimana? Tunggu ya? :)


End file.
